Adam Strange
History Origin While working on a dig in Caramanga, South America, Adam was transported to the planet of Rann via the Zeta-Beam. He immediately befriended the Rannians and took up a flight pack and raygun to assist them. While there, he also fell in love with a Rannian woman named Alanna. As the Zeta Beam's teleportation effect wore off, Adam was returned to Earth. However, he was able to return to Rann by following a schedule of where the Zeta beam would next hit. He scheduled his archeological trips to coincide with the location and time. He also married Alanna. Early Years It was initially believed that the Zeta Beam was used simply as a friendly communication between Rann and Earth. However, it was later hinted that Rann was searching for suitable mates from other planets as more and more of the Rannians were found to be sterile. Adam met the JLA after helping them battle Kanjar-Ro, but declined their membership offer. He continued to act on both Earth and Rann, helping to improve relations among different planets. Friend of Rann While still on Rann, Adam was falsely told that Alanna had died during childbirth. He would feign insanity in order to trick a telepathic race of conquerors whom held his family and father-in-law hostage, he was later reunited with his wife and daughter shortly before being teleported back to Earth. Adam was later told Rann had been destroyed during a supernova. However, this was actually a ruse set up by Sardath as a means to throw off pursuers serving the Lucifage, whom were after an invention of his called the 'Omega Beam'. Adam was able to find his way back to Rann after Sardath used the beam to port into a depleted universe, where he and the Omega Men aided by Vril Dox prevent its destruction at the hands of Starbreaker with the help of a few remaining Darkstars. Although in the process of returning to the DC Universe, the planet was teleported into Thanagar's orbit which left the Thanagarian homeworld devastated. While the Thanagarians and Rannians recently began to fight each other after being manipulated by Blackfire. Many of the surviving refugees settled on Rann. Adam and Green Lantern (Kyle Rayner) were able to stymie the war and eventually managed to halt it altogether. Hero of Earth Adam Strange was stranded on a paradise-like planet with fellow heroes Animal Man and Starfire after the battle with Alexander Luthor Jr. and Superboy-Prime, an incident that resulted in the loss of his eyes. After several weeks, Adam was able to get his spaceship working, and they departed for Earth. Their ship, however, was attacked by Devilance, who they had encountered on the planet and who had pursued them into space. Lobo appeared just in time to destroy Devilance, and after a some negotiation, agreed to help them out. Powers and Abilities Powers *[[Enhanced Vision|'Enhanced Vision']]: After the Zeta accident that left him physically without eyes. His stepfather Sardath had cloned him a new set of optical organs from his daughter Aleea, whom shares Rannian heritage with his wife Allana. Through which he can now see into the Electromagnetic Spectrum without any technical assistance. Abilities *'Master Tactician': Adam Strange has a keen analytical mind and is a master tactician and strategist. *'Expert Combatant': He is an above average hand-to-hand combatant and his experience with the jet pack has made him proficient in aerial combat as well. *'Genius-Level Intelligence': Adam boasts an incredible cognitive and analytical mind with keen understanding of alien technology. *'Archeology': Adam Strange is knowledgeable of ancient cultures, and has developed an extensive knowledge of Rannian history and technology. Strength *On Earth, Adam Strange possesses the strength level of a man his age, size and weight who engages in moderate, regular exercise. On Rann, the planet's gravity enhances Adam's strength level enabling him to demonstrate feats of strength greater than what he would be capable of back on Earth. Weakness *'Contagious Environment': If Adam Strange remains on Rann for more than a year without returning to Earth, he will die. Equipment *Fireproof insulated costume and helmet. The helmet is also equipped with a shield that protects Adam from harmful atmospheric conditions. Transportation *Adam Strange frequently uses a Rannian rocket pack, which he wears upon his back for atmospheric travel. When teleporting between Earth and Rann, Adam Strange makes use of the Zeta-Beam. *'Zeta Module': A scaled down iteration of the Zeta Beamer device, Sardath had created floating orbital drones capable of emitting stronger yet less mentally debilitating Zeta Radiation for spontaneous transport on the go. Weapons *Adam Strange uses a ray gun developed by Rannian scientists. *'Hard-light Weaponry': Adam's new suit comes with a solidified photonic arsenal which conjures up potent high grade munitions with which he can make incredible use of in combat situations. Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Adam Strange was the feature origin spotlighted in 52 Week Twenty. *While his wife Alanna was pregnant with Adam's child, Adam had an affair with an Earth woman named Doctor Evelyn Fox. *Much of Strange's early history seems to have been inspired by Edgar Rice Burroughs' A Princess of Mars, in which prospector John Carter is pulled across space to the planet Barsoom (Mars) and becomes a hero, his strength and agility increased by the planet's weaker gravity. See Also *Adam Strange/Gallery In Other Media *Coming Soon Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Adam_Strange_(New_Earth) *https://dc.fandom.com/wiki/Adam_Strange_(Prime_Earth) *http://www.comicvine.com/adam-strange/29-4604/ Category:Allies